Destiny
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: When some strange things start happening to Adam, Guy and Charlie may soon have a bigger destiny then even they thought possible


**[Hello all Mighty Duck fans, I've been trying to break into this fan-base so this is my true attempt, this story will take place at the end of D2 (my favorite 1) so enjoy]**

 **[Warning: Connie will act a bit harsh in this story but it is necessary for the plot]**

 **Destiny**

 **Chapter One**

Guy Germaine could say his life was going pretty good, he and his team, the Ducks had won the Junior Goodwill Games.

They were celebrating their win and their return home to Minnesota by sitting around a campfire singing a rousing round of "We Are the Champions"

As the song came to an end Guy looked up at the stars dazzled by their beauty in the night sky.

"I wish my life was always this peaceful" the young hockey player muttered quietly to himself, his voice holding a note of sorrow.

Unbeknownst to Guy his ever attentive girlfriend Connie Moreau heard the whispered comment and looked at her boyfriend with a quizzical eyebrow rising.

The velvet hammer considered Guy's form.

Guy Germaine was a decently tall boy for his age, looking about twelve or thirteen years in age.

He had wavy light-brown hair which in certain light looked blonde.

His eyes were in Connie's opinion the prettiest blue-green.

At this moment Germaine's eyes were filled with pent up sorrow and Connie didn't understand why.

"Guy...why do you look so sad?" she asked gently alerting the remaining Ducks as most of the other Ducks had gone home with the night being a school night now only Adam, Charlie, Ms. McKay and Coach Bombay remained.

Guy's head shot up, he hadn't expected Connie to notice.

He looked over at Connie with slight trepidation.

Connie was pretty young lady with a pleasant face and long flowing brown hair.

Her eyes were the purest hazel the Guy had seen.

Connie noticed that her boyfriend's eyes started to dart around the campfire, and she knew Guy only did that when he was nervous.

The young player's gaze eventually landing on Adam's blue orbs.

Unknown to the group Guy Germaine and Adam Banks had developed quite a close bond over the duration of the Goodwill Games.

Adam was about the same age as Guy himself, around thirteen.

He had big, pure blue eyes that never failed to give off his innermost emotions.

His hair was fair and dirty blonde almost brown.

The one thing that Guy valued most about Adam was his loyalty and dependability.

Aside from Guy himself, Adam was the only one who knew the secret behind his sad eyes.

Adam gave Guy a look that clearly said

"It's up to you, I'm behind you all the way."

Guy nodded and turned to Connie

"The reason I...look so sad...is" Guy began his young voice quavering "Tonight is the anniversary...of my parents death"

Connie's eyes widen, McKay gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

Gordon and Charlie exchanged looks.

The only one who didn't look shocked was Banks, in fact he stood up and walked over to the log Guy was sitting and plopped himself down on his friend's left side since Connie was sitting on the right.

"It's okay Guy, I'm right here" Adam stated calmly, wrapping an arm around Germaine's shoulder and squeezing it to convey his support.

Guy nodded quietly and took a deep breath

"Eight years ago...my mother and father, Roger and Marion were...k-k-killed in a drive by shooting" the fair-tempered teen began his eyes glistening with tears.

"My father worked as detective for the gang unit for the Minneapolis and St. Paul police and he was really good at making drug busts and catching gangsters doing illegal stuff."

He paused to take a shuttering breath that broke Adam's heart, the star shooter looked up to see the expression on Connie's face; he saw sympathy and a bit of anger. He was unsure what the anger was for.

"So naturally he got to be well known by most of the city gangs; Bloods, Crips , Latin Kings, MS-13 you name it he was on their hit list."

there was another pause so Germaine could catch a breath.

"One night my mom and dad were walking home from one of their date nights when a car drove by peppering the whole sidewalk with bullets needless to say...my parents as well as four other innocent people were killed instantly"

Guy sucked in a sharp breath and tried to say something else but the words seemed to catch in his throat.

Guy shook his head, Adam knew that meant he couldn't continue the whole story.

In fact Guy felt his breathing become harsh as tears started to leak down his face and he buried his head into Adam's shoulder as his resolve crumbled completely which shocked Connie since she was his girlfriend and all

"So what happened next Guy?" Connie asked as she caught on to the relationship between Banks and Guy

"And why didn't Banksie look as shocked as everyone else?"

There was an edge in her voice that put Banks on guard, to be honest he didn't like Connie that much, she always took advantage of her boyfriend's kind nature and liked to make Guy's decisions for him.

"The answers to both questions are actually kind of obvious Connie" came the sorrow stricken voice of Charlie.

Charlie Conway was the glue that held the team together, always the one to play peacekeeper or referee.

He was also the captain of the team, Charlie was about a year younger than Adam, Connie or Guy about twelve-ish with pleasant brown hair and handsome blue eyes.

He was a bit more stout than the aforementioned Ducks but since he was a year younger it was understandable.

"Not many noticed but while we were in California, Guy and Adam became really close friends...so my guess is that Adam already knows the story and for your second question; it's obviously too painful to continue."

Banks gawked at Charlie, the kid was apparently far more observant than he had thought originally, almost no one noticed how close he and Germaine had gotten.

Bombay and McKay stood up and made their way over to Guy.

Gordon gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

While Ms. McKay squatted down and looked at the crying boy.

"Guy" she began kindly getting him to look up in response "I know it hurts...but talking about it is the best way to start healing"

McKay wiped the tears away from Guy's face.

Surprisingly Guy sniffled and nodded taking a deep breath and continuing his anecdote.

"After my p-parent's death...my life just went to heck...as I was put into the city's foster care service"

Adam looked startled for the first time that night apparently he didn't know this part so he did what any friend would do and listened.

"For the next five years...I was passed from family to family, the first two were high society snobs who only wanted to look good for the news, the next th-three abused me"

Adam knew his friend was getting close to breaking again so he pulled him closer.

"The worst one was the a home I stayed at when I was nine just before I met Connie and joined the Ducks...the people...r-r-raped me!"

Guy couldn't hold it together any longer and he once again flung himself into Adam's arms a wept with the most heart-breaking sobs wracking his body.

Adam was horrified and if the present company's expressions were anything to go by, so were they.

Guy had gone through so much in his life at such a young age.

Charlie was speechless and there were tears in his eyes as well, he couldn't believe it; Guy Germaine was probably one of the nicest, most down to Earth guys he ever met and yet that calm, endearing smile of his masked so much pain.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but...what happened after that." Conway asked after recovering from his stupor.

The depressed Guy looked up

"They were arrested after I told the teachers at school, they were hurting me so much I just couldn't take it"

Gordon nodded in understanding.

"So what about now...where do you stay now Guy" the coach asked as gently as he could, Gordon could tell how fragile Guy was.

"I stay at the foster home...they are still looking for a suitable family" was the young boy's response, he had calmed down significantly.

Guy chanced a glance at his girlfriend and did not like what he saw.

There was sympathy but only trace amounts, the most prominent thing there was anger.

"Connie?" he asked hating how hoarse he sounded.

"There is one thing I want answered Guy, why is it that why you told Banks before you told me!" was Connie's response her voice filled with unjustified anger.

Adam, Guy and Charlie stared at her for a few minutes; the girl could not be serious that was her peeve.

Guy's brow furrowed

"W-well every time I tried to talk to _you_...you always said we'd talk later but we never did or you told me to _man up and handle it_ "

Guy surprised himself when yelled that last part.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he looked back to see Adam's bright blue eyes staring back at him.

He wore a relieved expression.

"I'm glad you got it off your chest buddy" Adam said looking over at Connie "And Moreau that shouldn't be your primary concern, your boyfriend has gone through hell, I think you aught to be trying to help him get over it...if you're really his girlfriend"

The feisty girl bristled at that

"What would you know about it Cake-Eater, you've never had a girlfriend; not that a girl would want to be around _you_ " Moreau spat that last word like it was a curse.

Banks narrowed his eyes, anger radiated off of him.

Then the most peculiar thing happened, a clap of thunder boomed over head.

Which cause Charlie, Gordon and McKay to look at the sky as there wasn't supposed to be thunderstorms that night or anytime that week.

"That was uncalled for Connie" Guy stated trying calm his irate girlfriend before she said something she'd regret.

"Don't EVEN!" she raged childishly "I'm still angry with you for telling Banks before you told me!"

The girl was being irrational while not uncommon , Adam was looking seriously angry.

"Stop being childish Connie, I told you why I told Adam; he was the first one to actually listen to me!" Guy argued back pleadingly.

"Also, it's not the easiest story for me to tell"

the fair-tempered Duck's attempt failed again, The velvet hammer was in one of her rage sessions.

Connie rounded on Germaine with a glare that would make grown men run away screaming.

Guy visibly gulped with trepidation

"That excuse isn't good enough" she seethed her face contorted with sheer rage.

Gordon and McKay had finally had enough they walked over but before they could reach the out of control girl, Guy made another valiant attempt

"CONNIE!" he shouted "I don't know what else you want me to say but, you need to calm down before you do something-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Guy fell silent as his head snapped to the right. He blinked a few times, apparently stunned, he raised his hand and placed it on his now red, stinging cheek.

Guy then felt something warm and wet on his hand, he pulled back and looked at his palm only to see that it was stained crimson with his blood.

"Y-you slapped me?" stated Guy with shock and hurt in his voice.

Adam seemed to be stunned too but he soon came out of it and if he he was angry before, now he was positively furious and like before and like before a blast of thunder sounded but this time it was far stronger and it was accompanied by a very visible flash of lightning.

Gordon and Michelle weren't stupid, that was the second time thunder had banged and it seemed to happening every time Adam's anger was invoked it was McKay who made the connection

"I think the sky is reacting to Adam's mood"

Gordon gawked at he like she had grown a second head.

"What makes you think?"

Michelle pointed to the heavens just as another lightning bolt arced across the atmosphere.

"The atmospheric conditions have been slowly deteriorating as Adam's anger rose, I do not understand how or why but it is apparent Adam's emotions are somehow connected to the weather"

Guy heard that and looked up at the sky and could see the distinct shape of swirling cumuli-nimbus clouds but that wasn't his present concern.

His so-called girlfriend had slapped him with the back of her ring hand which is what left the cut on his face.

"I can't believe you hit me Connie!"

Germaine was now glaring, gone was the sorrow and rage had taken it's place

"How could you?!" he roared blood dripping down his the side of his.

Adam was stunned for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

It wasn't often you got to see Guy Germaine legitimately angry, the guy had a very long, slow burning fuse and it took a lot to get him this mad.

It was truly terrifying on some levels not that Adam would openly admit it.

What was more surprising was when Connie's rage seemed to evaporate, that just proved how very rare an angry Guy was.

"Oh...my god" she gasped as she now noticed the blood on his face "Did I really cut you?"

the normally fair-tempered youth's glare cooled

"Yes, you did" Guy said in a much calmer voice though it still held notes of anger.

"I'm so sorry Guy, you and Adam were right I was behaving like a child and in that rage I hurt the one person I should have been helping"

Connie looked so ashamed Guy couldn't stay mad.

"It's alright Cons, I forgive you"

All members of the present company gazed at him like he was from Mars.

"I know you didn't mean it" Guy Germaine was truly remarkable.

"What do you say spending the night at my place?" inquired Adam his temper has settled down but his ever expressive eyes were still stormy as was the atmosphere.

Guy nodded it was late and Adam's home was closer.

The two bid the others good night and left the park. Little did they know that something had been set in to motion that night something no one would expect.

 **[So there it is, I hope it doesn't seem to awkward, I'll continue if I get a review]**


End file.
